


And It All Comes Down To You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, b99 imagine, brooklyn nine nine imagine, rosa diaz imagine, wlw imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagine, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Who Reader stops for in the middle of the road.





	And It All Comes Down To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You were heading home back to Rosa when you saw something in the middle of the road. You slowed your vehicle down, turned on your hazard lights, and put your car in park. When you saw what it was, you were relieved for not running it over. You helped the tortoise cross the road in the direction it was already going before getting back in your car. You would have forgotten the whole thing, if it hadn’t been for your girlfriend taking the little guy home a few weeks later.

“Rosa? What’s that?”

“It’s a tortoise.”

“I know that. What I mean is why is it in here and not out there?”

“I’ve seen this guy a couple of times, and one of these days, someone is just going to run him over.”

“Let’s get him something to eat.”

“No need, Y/N. He can eat all of our vegetables.”

“Babe, we only have two heads of cabbage. He’s pretty big. I think he’ll need more than that.”

You turn around to see your girlfriend open the door to your apartment and hear her knock on everyone’s doors. By the time she comes back, she has some kale, spinach, and collard greens.

“We’re good for a few days. Then, we can go to the farmer’s market.”

_______

“Y/N, where’s your girlfriend? I’ve gotten used to seeing the two of you grocery shop for your tortoise.”

You smile at the kind old man who you and Rosa had gotten to know over the past year. Your tortoise had grown larger, and you now lived in a different location on the first floor. Then again, even if you didn’t have your tortoise, the two of you would still have moved. It was Rosa’s security measures. And right now, you needed to stay strong. Because you, Arlo, and Leonardo (of course, Rosa wanted to name your tortoise after a teenage mutant ninja turtle), would be without Rosa for a while. All because Rosa and Jake were framed by their former favorite detective. 

You remember the day when Rosa came home and kissed you senseless, and it was only when you felt a ghost of a tear on your face from her, did you realize that most likely, she would go to jail forever. No words were needed. Her eyes told you she would run. And you agreed. It would be better for her to run than to stay in prison an innocent woman. 

So imagine your surprise when you saw Rosa in the courtroom instead of just Jake. Rosa saw the hurt and confusion in your eyes and she cursed herself for listening to Holt. She should have just left. And when Rosa was led away from you, she knew she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Because right now, she should have been halfway around the world instead of a prison cell. 

_________

You shake your head of those thoughts before you resume your conversation with the kind old man. 

“She’ll be back home soon. Thank you for always taking care of Leonardo’s dietary needs.”

“Of course! One of my best customers. You have a good one, Y/N.”

That night after you had finished getting ready for bed, you closed the windows double checked that you had locked the doors before playing some music. Loud enough that no one could hear what you were doing, but quiet enough that your neighbors wouldn’t complain. While on the outside, you looked like a devastated girlfriend, you and Amy had been running your own operation. And while you weren’t a detective like she was, you did have some experience in researching and hunting down clues. You would get Rosa and Jake out. 

For now, you needed to take care of the little family Rosa and you had with your fur baby and reptile baby. 

__________

Meanwhile, Rosa was thinking of you, and how in the past month, whenever she felt like suffocating and that there was absolutely no chance she’d ever make it out, she’d think of you. Because it all comes down to you, her reason for staying strong. And she was saddened and happy at the same time that you were her reason. Saddened that she couldn’t hold you right now, and happy that she now realized what the fuss was all about when she thought of her parents and relatives. 


End file.
